A Reason to Live
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Parfois, une seule personne suffit à nous empêcher de nous détruire nous-mêmes.


**A Reason to Live**

Gabriel ne voulait pas vivre. Il ne l'a jamais voulu. Il a été jusqu'à refuser de crier après sa naissance, comme le font tous les nouveau-nés lorsqu'ils respirent pour la première fois.

Raphaël lui a donné une claque dans le dos et il a crié malgré lui.

Par la suite, il est devenu un enfant _apparemment_ normal. Un enfant qui faisait l'andouille, emmerdait continuellement ses frères et sœurs plus âgés et manquait se rompre le cou au moins quatre fois par jour.

Sauf qu'il était tout sauf normal.

Un enfant normal ne rentrait pas chez lui avec autant de bleus et de coupures. Un enfant normal ne passait pas des heures à rêvasser en haut d'une falaise en se demandant si la chute le tuerait. Un enfant normal ne passait pas des heures à pleurer sans raison.

Un enfant normal ne riait pas autant que Gabriel s'il n'avait pas quelque chose à cacher.

Gabriel ne savait pas au juste ce qu'il ferait une fois grand. Il avait bien une idée, mais ça restait vague. C'est une fois parvenu à la puberté que ça s'est précisé.

Raphaël a perdu le compte des fois où il a dû empêcher son petit frère de se transpercer avec son propre couteau d'Archange.

Lucifer ne sait plus depuis quand il se lève la nuit pour aller dans la chambre de Gabriel vérifier si son petit frère respire encore.

Michel ne se souvient pas d'avoir jamais laissé Gabriel se battre par peur que son cadet ne se laisse tuer.

_Pourquoi ? _A chaque fois, à chaque tentative qui a échoué, ils ont posé la même question. _Pourquoi tu veux mourir ?_

A chaque fois, ils ont obtenu la même réponse.

_Pourquoi je voudrais vivre ?_

Gabriel ne voulait pas vivre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il avait essayé de se forcer, de s'obliger à trouver un goût, des couleurs, du relief à l'existence.

Tout était resté terne, plat, au goût de cendres consumées.

Où était l'intérêt de vivre, alors ?

Les années s'écoulaient. Gabriel continuait à essayer de mourir. Ses frères continuaient à l'en empêcher. Gabriel priait et priait jour et nuit son Père de le laisser mourir. Lucifer, Michel et Raphaël priaient et priaient jour et nuit leur Père de les laisser sauver Gabriel. Les autres anges grandissaient et croyaient que les Archanges vivaient une existence parfaite.

Et puis Raphaël avait eu l'idée saugrenue de confier un nouveau-né à Gabriel.

Le bébé avait été prénommé Castiel. Il avait des yeux trop bleus, des ailes et des cheveux noirs comme du jais et un visage pour lequel n'importe qui aurait été prêt à tuer. Comme personne ne pouvait s'en occuper, il avait fini chez Gabriel.

L'Archange n'avait rien ressenti qu'une petite pointe de contrariété – il ne ressent rien, de toute façon. Il est vide. Vide à part son envie de se tuer. Un bébé, ça demande de l'énergie à élever. Il faut le nourrir, le laver, le mettre au lit.

Il pouvait faire ça sans problèmes.

Sauf que Castiel ne s'était pas borné à exiger ça.

Le bébé pleurait pendant des heures et ne se calmait qu'après avoir été bercé longuement avec des chansons. Il attirait l'attention de son gardien par des cris stridents pour pouvoir lui sourire. Il ne voulait pas dormir sans un bisou sur le haut du crâne.

Gabriel pensait que les choses se tasseraient une fois que Castiel aurait un peu grandi. Il se foirait sur toute la ligne.

Castiel réclamait des histoires et des câlins. Il voulait jouer à l'Archange et au Léviathan. Il gribouillait des dessins ignobles qu'il apportait à son gardien en rayonnant de fierté. Il faisait des caprices pour aller sur Terre. Il se réfugiait dans le lit de son grand frère au moindre cauchemar pour être consolé. Il s'énervait parce qu'il n'était qu'un petit et qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire des choses de grand.

Gabriel inventait des histoires loufoques et distribuait des câlins. Il acceptait de se cantonner toujours dans le rôle du Léviathan, laissant celui du héros à Castiel. Il s'extasiait devant les gribouillages de son protégé. Il refusait d'emmener Castiel sur Terre mais lui rapportait toujours un petit cadeau pour compenser. Il laissait dormir avec lui l'enfant terrifié. Il assurait à son protégé qu'un jour il finirait aussi par être un grand.

Gabriel s'énervait après Castiel quand celui-ci faisait une bêtise, riait aux éclats en le voyant singer Michel, engueulait Hester pour lui avoir tapé dessus, pleurait avec lui en le voyant découvrir un oiseau mort.

Ses frères le surveillaient de moins en moins.

Gabriel était en train de parler avec Raphaël – plus exactement, de discuter de l'entrée prochaine de son petit protégé à l'école – lorsqu'il avait pris conscience de quelque chose. Ça avait brusquement surgi dans son esprit, l'arrêtant net au beau milieu de sa phrase.

« Gaby, ça va ? » s'était inquiété Raphaël.

Les mots avaient jailli de sa bouche en même temps que les larmes jaillissaient subitement de ses yeux.

« Je ne veux plus mourir. »

Raphaël l'avait reçu dans ses bras et l'avait laissé lui sangloter dessus tout en remerciant encore et encore leur Père.

Pour vouloir mourir, il faut avoir de la place en soi. De la place pour le désir de mourir.

Gabriel n'avait plus de place en lui pour ce désir. Castiel occupait tout l'espace disponible.

Là où il n'y avait eu que du vide, il y avait un petit garçon aux yeux bleus, avec ses rires, ses cris, ses caprices, son envie de rendre son gardien fier de lui, son désir de _vivre_.

Il y avait l'amour de cet enfant. L'amour _pour _cet enfant.

Gabriel n'était plus vide maintenant. Il était rempli.


End file.
